


The Creation

by omigod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Politics, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Rating May Change, Rebirth, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Soulmates, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod
Summary: Hekate gave the faithful their own magic.Mors gave them longevity.Fortuna gave them a promise, the promise of intervention.What will happen when she decides that Harry and Tom are that intervention?ABANDONED - SEE CHAPTER 4
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Original Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Blaise Zabini/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Original Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

The Creation 

Prologue

Fortuna’s Intervention

* * *

_“Some say that the world will be saved by Burning Women. Not any women, perhaps not all women, but Burning Women. Women who have stepped out of silence and into the fullness of their power. Angry women who love the world and her creatures too much to let it be destroyed so thoughtlessly for a moment longer._

_“The Burning Woman is the heart and soul of revolution – inner and outer. She burns for change, she dances in the fire of the olde, all the while visioning and weaving the new.”_

* * *

“The Olde Gods were said to have plucked the constellations like harps before dancing along the void that was the night, leaving stars in their wake. They sang and danced, and graced the children who lived upon Mother Gaia with the ethereal light of their power. 

“As they frolicked through the evening sky, the little specks of life within the sacred foliage of the Mother prayed to the powerful beings who had lit their dark nights. They erected temples for their gods and goddesses, and among the worshipped were Diana, Ceres, Hypnos, Minerva and more. The Gods were overjoyed, and bestowed their gifts upon the unsuspecting humanity. Ceres with her fields, Hypnos with his peaceful slumber, and Diana with the game of the forests. Minerva gifted humanity with the power to love, and Eros aided the kind goddess in her quest by giving humanity soulmates. Two halves of one soul, always struggling to make their way back to each other. Many bestowed gifts upon Mother Gaia’s humanity, and they were rewarded with violence and jealousy amongst their brothers and sisters.” Sirius continued as the young boy, just seventeen, walked toward his fate. 

He’d asked them to tell him something, anything, to keep his mind off of where he was going as leaves crunched under his feet. 

“War followed and the Gods and Goddesses slayed one another without a second thought, and only the quietest and quickest of them all survived the bloodbath. As the last warrior fell, there were only four left to the cosmos and to the tiny flecks of life speckled atop the Mother’s face. Hekate, the goddess of magic, Mors, the god of death, Fortuna, the goddess of fate, and Mother Gaia herself. 

“Those who prayed to the Gods cried out in anguish as their gifts stopped coming and screamed to the heavens of their outrage. The remaining three looked upon the world in sadness as greed and jealousy crept into the hearts of mankind beside Minerva’s love. Millions turned away and began to fight amongst themselves to see who could rule as much of the Mother’s face as they could. Mars would have been proud, were he still alive to witness the tragedy. With a gaunt face, Mors collected the souls of humanity and fed them back to the Ether, the one god the Gods could not destroy, no matter how hard they tried.” His father continued with soft, grief-stricken eyes as his son walked toward his execution. 

“The Ether willingly recycled the souls, unwilling to cause Mother Gaia any more pain after the loss of so many, even if humanity did not deserve to continue. Mother Gaia wept until almost all of her face was covered in her salty tears, and she fell into a restless sleep. Hekate and Fortuna held each other as they watched with grim faces as their dear Mother was destroyed by greed and jealousy, but just as they were about to turn their backs on humanity, something caught Hekate’s eye. Inside one of the temples, under Hekate’s infinite sight, gathered a small handful of Gaia’s precious humans. They prostrated themselves before an altar piled high with sacrifices and begged the heavens for forgiveness. A spark of hope quickly grew into a flame and she touched a hand to a pendant on her chest and summoned Mors. The god appeared beside the two and Hekate gestured toward them to Fortuna and the god of death. The goddess of magic wishes to bless these faithful children with their gifts, along with all who were worthy or descended from them. Mors protested, heavily, but the goading of the two goddesses left him agreeing hesitantly. Hekate smiled happily as she turned back toward the sleeping face of Mother Gaia, and she blessed the worthy, along with Mors and Fortuna.

“Hekate blessed them with magic of their own, and thus created witches and wizards.

“Mors blessed them with longevity, before turning toward the other two. 

“Fortuna could find no gift within her power to bestow, and thus a promise was made.The Lady Fortuna promised that she would intervene when it was most needed.” Remus finished gently as he and Tonks walked together, tears streaming down the woman’s ghostly face as the two soulmates watched the godfather to their only son face his death. 

They stopped just before a clearing that was bathed with dim light and the sounds of voices before the boy, barely a man, turned to face the specters of his fallen family. He looked at them anxiously, before speaking in a tiny whisper. Even with such a small sound, his voice still cracked with the fear he knew was coursing through his body. 

“You’ll stay with me?” 

“Always.” His mother intoned tearfully, and he nodded stiffly before making his way into the clearing. 

As he entered the clearing, blood pounded in his ears, the man he feared the most turned to face him as Hagrid’s pained cries bounced off the trees. He stood there stiffly, ignoring his longtime friend as blue eyes connected with his own emerald green. 

“Harry Potter.” The snake-like beast of a man hissed as he regarded the boy in front of him. Harry stared back, barely keeping himself from running away. “The Boy Who Lived, come to die.” The man finished as he looked at the raven-haired boy. 

Harry tensed as Nagini slithered out from the trees and slithered toward her master, and he had to violently push the memories of Snape’s death down into the pits of his mind. The man known as the Dark Lord raised his wand and the boy allowed his eyes to flutter closed as the man screamed his curse. 

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

He waited. 

He felt the rush of magic and the whipping of wind as the air filled with the stench of ozone, and he waited. 

The curse never hit him. 

…

He waited, and waited and _waited _. The sound of dripping water finally made him open his eyes, and he drew his wand out defensively as he saw a young Tom Riddle standing across from him atop a glassy lake. Where _were _they? Had they died? If they had, then why was Tom here? He was just in the Forbidden Forest… how could he have gotten here? He and Tom stared at each other before a flash of light had him wincing and turning away. As Harry hesitantly turned back only to take a step back quickly as purple eyes met his own, mere inches apart, before bumping into something.____

___In front of him he saw a dark haired lady dressed in long midnight blue robes, her body decorated in silver jewelry and a crescent placed upon her forehead. Her deep purple eyes gazed into his and she smiled, slowly and sweetly._ _ _

___“Hello, Harry Potter.” Her voice echoed about the space and he stared at her in amazement, and he found himself stuttering to reply._ _ _

___“H-Hello…” He winced at how frightened he sounded but the woman just smiled and looked above him. He furrowed his brow only to find depths of black staring back at him from underneath a robe of pure black. He _squeaked_ , much to his chagrin, before bouncing away from the robed figure. “S-Sorry.”_ _ _

___Hands pulled the hood from a head dressed in white hair, and he absentmindedly noted the man’s eyes were completely black._ _ _

___“She can be very curious sometimes, I apologize if she scared you.” His deep timbre voice boomed through the air and Harry flinched slightly._ _ _

___“I-I-It’s okay… where am I? And w-who are you?”_ _ _

___The woman laughed lightly and held out her hands to him, which he took hesitantly. She smiled at the man and at receiving a nod, began to speak._ _ _

___“Little one, my name is Hekate, and this is Mors. You have heard the stories, have you not, sweet one?” The lady, now dubbed Hekate smiled and rubbed his hands with her thumbs and he found himself relaxing in her grip._ _ _

___“Y-You mean they’re true?”_ _ _

___Hekate nodded with a smile, and guided him to sit upon the surprisingly comfortable surface of the lake. Mors sat beside them, shrugging off his cloak to reveal large black wings. He looked between them with a furrowed brow._ _ _

___“Does this mean I’m dead?” Mors snickered and shook his head._ _ _

___“You are not dead, Harry Potter. We brought you here to offer you a choice. Do you remember what Fortuna promised wizardkind when we blessed them?”_ _ _

___“The Lady Fortuna promised intervention when it was most necessary.” Harry’s brow furrowed even more before turning to Hekate. “If this is her intervention, then why am I here? I’m nothing special…” The young man ducked his head in shame, not noticing the sad look the woman sent to her companion._ _ _

___“Little one, what we must tell you so you may make an informed decision will be shocking, so please try to wait until I finish to ask questions. Does that sound alright?” He nodded his head softly, refusing to look up at the woman. “It starts with a young man who could not find his soulmate, and who was goaded into creating horcruxes.” His head shot up as the woman continued._ _ _

___“He was so fearful that he bedded women and men left and right to try and find his one true love. The other half of Minerva’s gift to him. He fractured his soul more and more and grew insane with the need to find his soulmate. And when he could not, he quickly began to burn the world to the ground. He had given up hope, and then, then he found his soulmate in the form of a tiny babe. But he was too insane to see the other half of his soul and tried to kill the boy.” Harry’s breath hitched painfully and he clutched Hekate’s hands desperately as tears began to fall down her face. _How?__ _ _

___“You know the rest of the story.” Calloused hands gently wiped his tears away and Mors smiled at the boy sadly as he shuffled closer to draw the small boy into a hug. Tears spilled from emerald green eyes as a sob tore from the boy’s throat._ _ _

___“B-But _how_? Why?! Why is _Voldemort_ my soulmate?!” He cried as Mors held him tightly, the god of death overcome by a sadness he did not normally feel._ _ _

___“Young one, listen to what I say. Your soulmate is not Voldemort. Your soulmate is Tom. The young man who is so desperate for you to be in his life. You are the light to his dark, dear boy. Fortuna has offered to change your reality with the blessing of the Ether. Do you accept her gift?”_ _ _

___His heart stuttered painfully as he looked at Hekate’s warm purple gaze. He wanted a normal life with his soulmate, and to not feel this burning pain anymore. He nodded his head against Mors’ shoulder and a bright light consumed him._ _ _

* * *

___Tom found himself encased in darkness after spotting the Boy Who Lived standing in front of him, and he was quickly descended upon by a ball of light. He watched with a suspicious gaze as the light took form and out burst a woman with light blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes shone like glass as robes of white draped themselves around her and gold adorned her lovingly. He took a step back as the powerful voice met him, trying not to wince._ _ _

___“Tom Riddle. You have sinned against your soulmate, Minerva’s gift.” The woman spoke in a harsh tone, and the sound of a boy’s wrecked sobs filtered into his ears._ _ _

___“ _How could Voldemort be my soulmate?!_ ” _ _ _

___The voice cried out in anguish and he was met with the chilling feeling of dread dripping down his spine and the knot of guilt settled in his stomach. His soulmate was the _fucking _Boy Who Lived? The woman must have spotted the dread in his eyes as she pinned him with her icy stare.___ _ _

_____“As my intervention, I, Fortuna, will change your reality. Both of you must accept to heal from this pain. You both shall remember nothing. Choose wisely.”_ _ _ _ _

_____He dropped to his knees and frantically tried to block out the sound of anguished sobs. He shook his head and clawed at his chest. _What had he done?_ As another scream tore through the boy’s throat, he frantically looked up. _ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes, yes. I accept, just please don’t hurt him.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Fortuna nodded, and that was the last thing he saw as light blinded him._ _ _ _ _


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius = Father  
> Remus = Dad/Daddy
> 
> The quotes at the beginning will make sense at some point, I have a plan for them, I’m not crazy. Maybe a little.

The Creation

Chapter One

Rebirth

* * *

_”Anger is always reserved for someone else. And yet, I've been in a room with a woman who escaped a war, who lost her father in ethnic cleansing, whose mother burned her hair, whose cousin raped her. "What right do I have to be angry, when I'm alive?” she said._

_Anger is a privilege of the truly broken, and yet I've never met a woman who was broken enough that she allowed herself to be angry. An angry woman must answer for herself. The reasons for her anger must be picked over, examined, and debated. My anger must stand the scrutiny of the court of law, of evidentiary procedures. I must prove it comes from somewhere justified and not just because one time some man touched my sister. Or because one time some man touched some woman and will continue on and on.” ___

* * *

__The first thing he could remember was the dim light and the sound of his father’s voice as he read him a story to lull him back to sleep after a nightmare. That was five years ago, and little Harry was now nine. His father ruffled his dark hair as he went to grab his coffee, pressing a kiss to the cheek of his soulmate. The brown haired man smiled sweetly back at his husband before turning back to supervise as their fourth child picked up another slice of apple and bit into it. A pair of thirteen year olds clambered into the large space, arguing back and forth as an eleven year old child followed silently after them with a bored look on her face._ _

__“We’re _all _going to sit in the same compartment to support Elladora!”___ _

___“Lay off, Linden! I just said I wanted to sit with our friends!” Zacharias groaned and pushed his twin and little Harry watched with a bemused expression as Elladora walked over to him and began to coo, taking a napkin and wiping juice from his face. Harry giggled as his big sister smiled down at him._ _ _

___“Hello Harry, hello Daddy.” She smiled over at their scarred father and the man gave the only girl in the house a side-armed hug._ _ _

___“Hi, sweetie. How are we doing today?”_ _ _

___As she and their father conversed, Harry took the time to look at his favorite sister (even if he only had the one). She had long, fawn brown hair that went down to the tops of her thighs and crystal blue eyes. High cheekbones and an angular face complimented her beautifully, and Father really wasn’t joking when he said she was the beauty of House Black, even if she was only eleven._ _ _

___“I suppose I’m nervous. It will be the first time I’m away for so long.” She admitted quietly to their dad, and Father flounced over with his shoulder length black hair and grey eyes before kissing the top of her head._ _ _

___“Don’t worry, you can write to us whenever you want with the owl you bought and you’ll be home for Yule and Easter. And the twins will be with you.” At the sound of ‘twins’, the arguing pair looked up and smiled at their little sister. Linden, with dark brown hair and forest green eyes came to add himself to the pile of family._ _ _

___“Don’t worry Ells, we’ll be there the whole time.” Zach, never one to be outdone, flung himself at Ella as well and Harry giggled. The raven haired boy’s grey eyes closed as he squeezed the living daylights out of his elder sibling and Ella fought to escape his grasp before coming over to hug Harry gently._ _ _

___“I’m going to miss you, Harry.” The little boy flung his arms around his sister’s neck as tight as he could before speaking softly._ _ _

___“You’ll do great, Ella. And you’ll learn so much cool stuff!” Ella pulled out of his hug and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek._ _ _

___“You always know what to say, Harry.”_ _ _

___He beamed up at his older sister as Father ushered his elder siblings upstairs to change into their school robes and shrink their trunks. He turned back to the bearer of the family and quickly tucked himself into the man’s side, sighing against the soft cashmere of the sweater he wore. His dad chuckled and patted his back gently before getting up and placing a black robe clasped with silver that was embossed with the Black Family Crest, the little ravens looking up at him. Harry was dressed far nicer than he would have been otherwise since they were going to King’s Cross, in black slacks and a white button down. He watched as Dad pulled on his own cloak embossed with the Black Family Crest before prompting his son to put his shoes on._ _ _

___Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Zach drop something as he put on his shoes and tied them. He’d only _just _managed to figure out how to tie them. Father was a terrible teacher. Suddenly, Ella appeared next to them, holding out her hand for Harry to hold. The little green eyed boy beamed up at his sister and took her hand gladly as they made their way to the floo. Father came in a few minutes later with a breathless Zach and Linden behind him.___ _ _

_____“Alright! Everyone grab some floo powder!” Kreature appeared with a bowl, and as he was last to grab his powder, he thanked the wily old elf and was gifted a smile in return. Father threw his floo powder in with a shout of, “King’s Cross Station!” and disappeared in the green flames. Linden followed, then Zach, then Ella, and then him. He quickly followed his siblings and stepped out of the floo as soot was spelled off him by Father. He smiled up at the man as Dad appeared behind him, and his hand was quickly snatched up._ _ _ _ _

_____They walked swiftly through the crowd, their faces the picture of nobility as his other hand was taken by Father and his three siblings followed behind them. Zach and Linden wore Slytherin green while Ella’s robes were plain, as she was a first year and had yet to be sorted. He wouldn’t be surprised if she got Slytherin, or if he was, even if he was leaning more toward Ravenclaw. They’d already had the shock of learning Harry was a Parselmouth last summer, and Ella was the picture of cool and reserved. How two Gryffindors had so many Slytherins, Harry didn’t think he’d ever know._ _ _ _ _

_____They said their goodbyes and his three older siblings made their way onto the train and the group of three turned away to floo back to the Manor._ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____The years passed swiftly, the summers and holidays spent in the throes of laughter with his siblings while during the year, he studied etiquette and protocol. He knew how much Father hated anything that had to do with pureblood protocol, but he still insisted he learn, forever striving to be like his eloquent big sister. Zach had found his soulmate at school and to say her family were _ecstatic _would be a major understatement. Currently they were in the middle of dinner in the formal dining room with House Greengrass, Zach and his soulmate-now-intended, Astoria, sitting in the middle of the table across from himself and Ella.___ _ _ _ _

_______Astoria looked nice enough, if uncomfortable as her blue eyes flickered between her own parents and theirs. She had brown hair and blue eyes, combined with a sharp jaw, and she smiled at him often enough that he took the smiles as genuine. To say the Lord and Lady Greengrass were beyond happy their daughter would be Lady Black in the future would be another major understatement. They looked to be over the moon as they chatted with Father and Dad as their first daughter, Daphne, conversed quietly with Linden._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Daphne was blonde with blue eyes, the older sister to Astoria. She and Linden seemed to get along quite well, since she and Astoria were Slytherins along with Ella and the twins. She and Linden were going over Slytherin politics, and how the current King, Marcus Flint, was struggling to keep his control over the house due to an underclassman._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry just shook his with a fond smile and continued eating his food. He was ten now, and his birthday was in a month, and then he’d join his siblings at Hogwarts. He wasn’t sure what he was most excited about, the shopping or actually _going _to school. The raven haired boy was glad that he’d be able to spend all year with his elder siblings, spending so much time at home with Father and Dad could be a bit stressful.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ella was just as quiet as he was, wearing blue and black dress robes. He and the twins were both dressed similarly in tailored black suits and white button downs with black velvet ties. Father and Dad were dressed similarly, except Father’s button down was black instead of white. The Lordship ring of the House of Black sat proudly on his father’s ring finger of his left hand just above his Bonding band. Looking over at Ella, he noted the sapphire ring with the Black crest floating in the stone, and more sapphires adorned her ears. His sister was always a fan of sparkling gems and fashion, and he secretly vowed that if he ever had a daughter, he’d send her to Ella for all her shopping trips. The thought filled Harry with warmth as he looked at his growing family. He had always wanted a large family of his own, and he hoped that when he found his soulmate, they’d be amenable to that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He wondered if he’d find his soulmate when he went to school, like Zach did. Astoria had just finished her first year, and Zach was moving on to his fifth. They’d run into each other in the Slytherin common room two weeks into the school year, and Linden had told him that it was beautiful, watching their souls connect. He said the air felt like pure joy, and then their magic collided together, pushing Astoria to tears and Zach very close to joining her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He hoped his own soulmate would react like that. He wanted a marriage like Father and Dad’s, they were always together, always laughing. He and Ella would often stay up late to talk about what they wanted for their futures, curled up with cups of tea Kreature supplied religiously for his ‘Little Mistress and Master’. Harry would say, out of all his siblings, he and Ella were closest. The twins were often off by themselves or with their friends, so he and his sister were left to themselves. They often read together in the garden, away from the rest of the family as Zach pulled one prank or another on Linden or Father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He honestly couldn’t wait until he got to Hogwarts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________“Stick together now!” Father called as he pulled the family out of The Leaky Cauldron and down Diagon Alley before turning to the twins. “You two can go do your own shopping while Dad takes Ella and I take Harry. We’ll meet back at The Leaky Cauldron in two hours, and then we’ll see if we need more time. Charge everything to the Black vaults.” Father held out his hand for him to hold and he skipped over and slipped his small hand into the warm larger one as Ella followed Dad into Flourish and Blotts as the twins chorused their agreement and disappeared into a crowd. Harry looked up and smiled at his father before looking around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Where are we going now?” The small boy intoned and the man beside him chuckled and guided him toward Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. As they stepped inside the shop, Father guided them over to a stout woman with grey hair, dressed entirely in purple. The woman looked up from her tape measure to smile at Father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Lord Black! Back again, I see. Welcome, welcome! What can I do for you? And who’s this young man?” The woman turned toward him with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Madam Malkin, this is my youngest son, Harrison. He’s off to Hogwarts this year and will be needing his school robes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh, of course! I assume you’ll be wanting a similar order to the one five years ago?” Madam Malkin guided him to a stool and quickly began to take his measurements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Yes, thank you. The three sets of regular robes, two sets of dragon hide boots, two sets of dragon hide gloves, two winter cloaks. Throw in the hat, just in case. The Black crest on the outer robes and the cloaks, please.” Father listed off as he stared at a sheet of parchment in his hand. “Charge it to the Black vaults.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Of course, Lord Black. Expect the delivery owl in three days.” Father nodded as the woman patted his back and he jumped from the stool. Turning, he nodded his head to Madam Malkin, offering a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Thank you, Madam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Oh, aren’t you polite! Of course, dearie, come back any time.” The older woman smiled as he and Father stepped out of the shop and ushered him into Flourish and Blotts. Slipping into the aisles, Father began to pick out his school books._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Pick out whatever you want, Harry. I’ll get your school books.” The boy nodded at his father and quickly fluttered away, picking his way through the section labeled _Charms & Spells _. He had a good six books on the subject before his father found him and chuckled. Placing the books onto the pile, Harry grinned and moved into the _Potions _section, picking up four books before turning to _Magical Creatures _and picking up another eight. They made their way to the counter and the man quickly looked over all twenty-six books before speaking._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“That’ll be forty-seven galleons.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Charge it to the Black vaults.” The man nodded and Father shrunk the books and placed them in the pocket of his cloak. Grabbing his father’s hand, they moved to Slug and Jigger’s Apothecary, where they picked up his cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales which once again went in Father’s pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________They soon found themselves in a trunk store and Harry was fascinated by a trunk with a large room inside, accessed by a brass spiral staircase. He and Father were looking around the space, the carpeted floor cushioning their feet as they looked at the built in dark wood bookshelves and a walk-in closet. A door in the closet led to a large bathroom with a sunken tub and separate shower. A desk and chair came with the trunk, as well as a comfortable looking chaise next to a wall charmed to look like windows, curtains draped around the spring scene touching the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Like it?” Father asked as they climbed out and Harry nodded with a soft smile as his father turned to a shop assistant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“How much for the trunk?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Sixty-five thousand galleons, milord. Comes with a shrinking charm and the curtains are charmed to change color with a tap of a wand and the thought of a color.” Father nodded at the salesman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“We’ll take one, charge it to the Black vaults.” The assistant nodded before floating a copy of the black and silver trunk off a shelf and toward them. Father quickly tapped it with his wand and the trunk shrank, and it was stowed swiftly in Father’s pocket. He trotted behind his father as they moved back into Diagon Alley and down to Ollivander’s. Once inside, he was ushered over to an ancient looking man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Ah, Lord Black. Here for your youngest’s wand, yes?” The old man wheezed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Yes, this is Harrison.” His father placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded toward the other man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Good day, sir.” Ollivander nodded and began to putter about through the large stacks of boxes before he came back with a wand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Maple, ten and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring core.” He looked at the wand with a furrowed brow before he handed it to the boy. “Go on, give it a wave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Harry drew the wand through the air and his Father’s hair turned a bright shade of pink. He smothered his laughter, but couldn’t quite hide his smile while his father turned his hair back and the wand was taken from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“No, no. That won’t do..” Ollivander continued to putter about as he began snickering at his father. After receiving a rather severe hair-ruffling, Ollivander returned with another wand. “Try this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He took the wand and swiped it through the air, and little fairy lights appeared around him before disappearing. He looked up at Ollivander to find him nodding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Better, much better. Holly with a phoenix feather core, eleven inches. You have found your wand, young Mister Black.” Ollivander moved over to a counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“We’ll take a dragon hide wrist holster, as well.” His father intoned and Ollivander nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Ten galleons, Lord Black.” Ollivander handed him the black holster and Father helped him put it on and slide his new wand into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Charge it to the Black vault. Thank you.” Ollivander nodded and continued to mutter as he and his father moved on. They stepped into a stationary store next, and stocked up on parchment, quills, ink, and bought a black leather shoulder bag with an extension charm. Once they were back outside, Father pulled him over to look at owls. As they browsed together, a snow white owl caught his eye and he made his way over, gently brushing her feathers through the cage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Hello…” The owl hooted at him and pressed her body further into his hand and he smiled, picking up her cage and moving with his father to the counter, where they paid for the bird. Walking out of the store and to The Leaky Cauldron with the cage in his arms and his father’s hand on his shoulder, he grinned up at the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“What are you going to name her?” Father smiled indulgently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Hedwig.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______________He was currently dressing in his school robes, his trunk already completely packed and put away. He’d let Hedwig out earlier that morning with instructions to fly to Hogwarts, and he tapped his trunk, shrinking it and putting it into his bag before slipping downstairs with the rest of his family. The twins stood next to the floo and Ella was tucking a strand of hair back into place. She had her hair coiled atop her head in braids, giving her a sort of crown. She turned and smiled, holding out her hand for him and he eagerly took it as their two parents walked in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Ready to go?” Their dad came up and put his hands on their shoulders as he looked up at the man with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Yup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Remember, Cousin Cissa will be with you as well.” Harry brightened immediately at the mention of Narcissa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The youngest daughter of their great Aunt and Uncle’s children, Narcissa was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and was the picture of Slytherin nobility. Harry’s father, Sirius, was her first cousin which made her his second cousin. He’d always liked Narcissa the most out of his three cousins. Bellatrix was always chaotic, even if she was four years older and planning her wedding with her soulmate, Rodolphus LeStrange. The twenty year old was wilder than Zach when he had a full case of sugar quills and that was saying something, if he were to be honest. Cousin Bella, although eccentric, was always fun to have around, and she was fiercely loyal to their family. Andromeda, the middle child, was quieter than her siblings, and she always found herself in Harry and Ella’s company when they had a family gathering or formal function. He always found Cousin Dromeda very observant, and she used that to her advantage when teasing her eldest cousin. All in all, he loved his cousins, they brought something different to the family dynamic. In all but name, they were his three elder sisters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I remember.” He piped up and Father activated the floo, once again sweeping them to King’s Cross Station._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________They made their way to the front of the crowd and the four children turned to face their parents, quickly exchanging hugs. As he hugged his father, the man patted his back and held him back by the shoulders with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You’re going to do wonderfully, Harry.” The man pulled a ring from his pocket and slipped it on to Harry’s left ring finger. It was like Ella’s ring, except his was a larger emerald with the Black crest floating in it instead of a dainty sapphire. He smiled up at his father and hugged him once more before he was tugged away by his siblings to find a compartment on the train. The twins led them to the back of the train as Ella trailed behind him and they quickly found themselves placing their trunks above their seats and sitting down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Harry sat next to the window excitedly as Ella pulled out a book. The twins were going back and forth about someone named Blaise while the train began to move. They sat that way for a while, the twins talking, Ella reading, and Harry watching the scenery go by until the door to their compartment opened. He turned, only to be met with the grey eyes and dark hair of Narcissa. He smiled brightly and patted the seat next to him and she took it gingerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Excited for your first year, Harry?” She laughed as the boy nodded eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Yup!” His grin turned sly as he poked her side. “Excited to see Lucius again, Cissa?” He giggled as he watched her cheeks go pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cissa had met Lucius Malfoy the year before after he transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang. They’d swiftly discovered their soulmate bond, and an engagement was struck up between the Malfoy and Black houses almost immediately. He’d always liked Lucius, he treated Cissa like a queen and she obviously loved him for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Don’t tease… yes, I’m excited. Are you nervous about the sorting?” Cissa changed the subject swiftly and his grin turned gentle as he indulged his cousin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“No. From what I can tell, it will either be Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I’m not too worried.” He laughed as Cissa pinched his cheek. “Okay! Maybe I’m a little nervous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You’ll do fine, Harry.” He nodded as he leaned against the older girl and allowed his eyes to slip closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______________Before he knew it, he was roughly shaken awake and ushered off the train by Linden. As they disembarked the train, he watched as his siblings and Cissa climbed into a carriage and waved him off with smiles. Looking around, he found the group of first years being called by what looked like a Half Giant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Firs’ years this way! Inta the boats with ya!” The man boomed. “Four to a boat!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________With a shrug of his shoulders, he moved toward one of the empty boats and quickly seated himself in it. Looking around, he saw two girls making their way over, one with bushy brown hair and the other with platinum blonde locks. Rising, he offered his hand to the girls to help them into the boats and the blonde took it without a second thought, sitting down. The brunette hesitated before finally accepting his help with flaming cheeks and sitting down next to the blonde. He didn’t know why she was so embarrassed, it was basic protocol. Perhaps she was a muggleborn or a halfblood. Sitting down once more, another boy with dark grey hair boarded their boat and sat next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Vincent Crabbe.” The other boy held out his hand and he clasped it firmly, shaking it before letting go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“The pleasure is mine. I’m Harrison Black.” He turned back toward the girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Luna Lovegood, it’s nice to meet you.” The blonde intoned with piercing blue eyes and he struggled not to shiver as they seemed to run right through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Hermione Granger, a pleasure.” The brunette nodded her head with a polite smile, clearly overwhelmed by the formality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He turned back toward their destination and found the boats approaching Hogwarts castle. Fairy lights floated around them, lighting their way until they reached land once more. Stepping out of the boat and helping the girls out, they continued on into the castle until they stood before a witch wearing a green jacket dress and a pointed hat standing before two large doors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Harry watched as she looked at a boy with a shock of red hair and dirt on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"I shall return when we are ready for you," the professor intoned in her thick Scottish brogue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Please wait quietly." She departed into the Great Hall, and Harry slipped his hands behind his back to wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“‘Smarten yourselves up’? What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry looked toward the speaker, unsurprised to find it was the boy with dirt on his face. He just rolled his eyes and looked back toward the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You have dirt on your face.” A small voice squeaked from the back of the pack of first years. He briefly turned to find the boy’s face turning the same shade as his hair before the doors to the hall opened and they marched forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Four long tables filled the Great Hall, and they marched toward the head table. Stopping just short of the steps, they watched as one as an old stool was conjured and a floppy brown hat was produced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Attention, please. Before we begin the sorting, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” Professor McGonagall stepped aside as an ancient looking man stood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Welcome, first years. To everyone else, welcome back. First, to the first years, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Second, I hope you shall all enjoy yourselves this year.” The man sat back down and Harry’s attention turned back to the sorting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Bones, Susan!” The Professor called and a little girl went and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and soon it began to yell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“HUFFLEPUFF!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cheers could be heard from the Hufflepuff table as Susan went to sit down. It continued on like that for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Granger, Hermione!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“RAVENCLAW!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Weasley, Ronald!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“GRYFFINDOR!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Crabbe, Vincent!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“SLYTHERIN!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Black, Harrison!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He made his way up and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. He fought a shiver as he felt it rummage around his mind before-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“SLYTHERIN!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The Slytherin table cheered and he could hear the twins practically screaming as he sat down next to Crabbe. The sorting passed like that, with Luna Lovegood going to Ravenclaw with the Granger girl. He sighed and shook his head, chivalry really was dying if she reacted that way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Soon, food appeared and they feasted themselves on duck, potatoes, pumpkin pie and more. The feast truly was a miracle of culinary expertise, and he caught his siblings and Cissa sending him proud smiles as they ate. He couldn’t believe he was finally here, at Hogwarts. He was so _excited _to learn and meet new people. Honestly, he was just as glad to not be stuck at home with his tutors. He and Vincent laughed together as Dumbledore called for the prefects to escort the first years to the common rooms. As they made their way down to the dungeons, he couldn’t help but feel as though this were the start of something extraordinary.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions class and plotting.

The Creation 

Chapter Two

School Days

* * *

_“The importance and visibility of women's collective anger can't be overstated. This anger takes determination, thoughtfulness, and work. It means respecting our own anger and being willing to respect the anger of other women.” ___

* * *

__Tom watched with a curious gaze as the first years were sorted into their houses, clapping politely when one got sorted into Slytherin. He honestly couldn’t care less for the first years, they didn’t factor into his plans. As he looked around at the people who had amassed around him, he took note of those who had aligned with him and were slowly toppling the current King’s control._ _

__Lucius Malfoy, a steadfast supporter who was matched with one Narcissa Black. They often came to the meetings together down in the Chamber since he trusted the couple. One Theodore Nott had aligned himself with their cause to dethrone Flint and take over Slytherin for themselves as well, sensing the change in power._ _

__Overall, he was fairly pleased with those he’d taken into his circle as he eyed the three heirship rings on his left hand. All he had to do was wait. Once he reached seventeen, he’d claim his lordships and claim his place in the Wizengamot. Wizarding Britain wouldn’t knew what hit it, and by the time he was done, the people would crown him a _god _.___ _

* * *

___Six weeks had passed since the beginning of the school year and he felt that he had settled into his classes quite well. He and Vincent had grown closer, as they shared a dorm with two other boys, Gregory Goyle and Peter Selwyn. The other two were nice enough but they weren’t as close as Harry and Vincent were. He and the other boy often sat together at meals and discussed everything from the Daily Prophet to Slytherin politics._ _ _

___Marcus Flint’s decline was certainly an entertaining spectacle to pass the time. From his almost weekly duels with his own court to his continued passes at Gemma Fawley, since her soulmate, Evan Rosier, had already graduated. The only thing keeping Flint in power was his dueling skill, and even then, Harry doubted he’d be in power for long. His court, the base of his power, _hated his guts _. In any case, it made the dorms entertaining at least.___ _ _

_____He and Ella were sitting together in the common room when it happened. She was reading and he was working on an essay for charms when Ella’s head shot up and she began to look around frantically. He looked toward his sister, concerned, only to find her staring at a dark skinned boy who was staring back at her. He watched as she rose from the sofa slowly and picked her way over to him. They continued to stare at each other in dumbfounded silence before Ella finally decided to speak._ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s you…” Her voice was almost a whisper, but he could still hear the emotion in her voice. The boy in front of her nodded and hesitantly held out a hand, which his sister immediately took._ _ _ _ _

_____The air crackled with magic, and those who weren’t already observing the interaction were drawn from their own worlds into watching the pair. The entire common room watched as the magic of two people combined into one, and he smiled softly, knowing Ella had found her soulmate. He could see she was holding on to the boy’s hand with a deathlike grip, and smiled as the boy brought her hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it._ _ _ _ _

_____“What’s your name?” The boy spoke softly as he soothed Ella’s white knuckles._ _ _ _ _

_____“Elladora Black..”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Blaise Zabini. It’s a _pleasure _to meet you, my lady.”___ _ _ _ _

_______As his sister turned back to him with a bright smile, he shooed them out of the common room with a sly grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Go get to know each other, introduce me later.” He promptly kicked them out of the common room before racing to grab more parchment to scrawl a letter to his parents._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dear Father,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ella found her soulmate as well. Blaise Zabini, he said his name was. He’s in Ella’s year I think. You’ll be glad to know he seems to worship the ground she walks on from what I can tell, I don’t think the twins would have accepted anything less. They make a cute couple. Does this mean another engagement dinner over the summer? They can get kind of… awkward. At least that’s the impression I got from Astoria and Zach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius and Cissa are practically joined at the hip, and surprise surprise, I was sorted into Slytherin. How are you two doing now that the last hope for a Gryffindor child has been put out?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh, Linden says hello. He’s going to try to write to you but he’s swamped with essays at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Honestly, so many people are finding their soulmates, it can be joyful and at the same time nauseating. It’s like you and Dad on Valentine’s Day only every day. The professors are having trouble keeping track of everything that’s happening in the Great Hall. I met the current King of Slytherin recently, some other first years decided it was a good idea to start a fight, and well, let's say they won’t do that for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I’m having a really great time here at school, but I miss you and Dad too. I’ve made an acquaintance, Vincent Crabbe. He’s a nice guy, good at charms. Yule will be interesting this year, I think, with Zach and Ella both having their intendeds with them now. I’ve got to go, I have homework to do. Love you both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With all my love,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He quickly finished his letter, drying the ink with a wave of his hand before folding it into an envelope and placing it into his bag, resolving to go to the owlery to send it later. With a fond shake of his head, he went back to his charms essay as the rest of the common room continued to gossip about his sister and her soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________He sat next to Vincent, sipping his morning tea as the other boy piled his plate high with eggs and meats. Harry was quite content with his tea and toast, and snorted as Vincent tried to eat the mountain of food he’d put in front of himself. Taking another sip of tea, he put his cup down and turned toward his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Eyes bigger than your stomach, eh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He laughed as Vincent just glared at him and kept on eating before checking his watch. Fifteen minutes till classes started for the day, they had double Potions this morning with the Gryffindors before Charms and Transfiguration, with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively. He just hoped he’d make it through Potions without any Gryffindor explosions. How their side of the room exploded _every _class, he’d never figure out.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Watching Vincent eat another sausage, Harry rolled his eyes and got up, dragging his friend with him while the other boy squawked in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Hey! I was eating!” Vincent whined unhappily as Goyle and a few other first years fell into step behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“We have double Potions with the lions first. I’d rather not be late.” Harry intoned as they trekked down to the first floor of the dungeons to calm gather around the door to the Potions classroom. The Gryffindors had yet to arrive, as he expected, but he pulled his potions book from his bag and perused through the eleventh chapter. He didn’t know quite how far ahead he was, but he didn’t like to be caught unawares. It was a habit his father had drilled into him with his numerous pranks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He didn’t even want to go into the war that had happened between their father and the twins three summers ago. Dad was _not _happy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________As he heard the thundering of the Gryffindor first years approaching the classroom, he took up his position close to the door. The Slytherins with him all backed away from the door slightly, knowing they’d just be shoved out of the way by the Gryffindors. Harry didn’t understand why the house had to show such a lack of decorum, it was so unnecessary to fill the halls with noise. He preferred the quiet of the Slytherin common room, and the way they all moved together silently. If the Gryffindors wanted to tramp around like imbeciles then he wouldn’t stop them, but one would think they’d never heard of silencing charms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Now that he was at school, he was charming and carving runes into almost everything he owned. The curriculum for the first year was, so far, unchallenging, and he made progress in leaps and bounds. Potions was like cooking with Kreacher, really, except without the wily old elf to guide him. Transfiguration was just _imagining _what he wanted, and he’d always loved to garden with Ella so Herbology was a breeze. The teachers weren’t quite sure what to do with him when he was finished in the first fifteen minutes of class.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He was interrupted from his pondering as the door to the classroom swung open and the Gryffindors all rushed to take their seats. As soon as they were all inside, he rolled his eyes and led the first year Slytherins into the classroom, taking a seat on the left side of the room in the middle. He’d quickly become the leader of the first years thanks to his family’s prestige in the Wizengamot and the world in general. No matter how much his father complained about politics, he couldn’t deny he wasn’t good at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Pulling out his quill, crystal ink pot and a few sheets of parchment, he turned his attention to the front of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Professor Snape stood at the blackboard, marking down a recipe, which he quickly copied to the piece of parchment he’d added his name and the current date to. Once the professor turned to look at them, he’d already finished copying the recipe exactly and was staring back. With a heaving sigh, as if he carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders, the professor began the lesson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Today we will be brewing the Forgetfulness Potion. Do not forget, your essays on the Cure for Boils is due today. Please hand your essays to me after class after you’ve brewed the Forgetfulness Potion.” With a heavy glare directed at the Gryffindors, Professor Snape continued, “And try not to blow up your cauldrons.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Snape turned and sat down at his desk, and as the Gryffindors all scrambled to grab their ingredients, Harry calmly unshrunk his cauldron and tools from his bag before checking he had everything. Flipping to the Forgetfulness Potion in his textbook, he compared the recipe to the one Snape had written on the blackboard, and didn’t notice any differences, but to be safe, he used the Professor’s recipe. Once the Gryffindors had settled, he went to collect his ingredients and a few vials to bottle the potion before sitting down once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Looking at the textbook, he added two drops of Lethe River Water to his cauldron before heating it slowly for twenty seconds. Another glance at the page, then the text, told him to add two Valerian sprigs. A glance at the page told him to stir counterclockwise, but in the text he was told to stir the potion clockwise. Glancing up at Snape with a furrowed brow, he saw him smirking in satisfaction at the Gryffindors as some of them had _already _managed to mess up the potion. With a barely contained snort, he decided he wouldn’t play the Professor’s game, and followed the directions in his textbook.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Stirring three times clockwise, Harry picked up his wand and waved it over the cauldron with a mumbled memory charm before leaving the potion to brew for about fifty minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________As the potion brewed, he added two measures of Standard Ingredient to his mortar along with four Mistletoe Berries, which he crushed into a medium-fine powder with the pestle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________After the fifty minutes were up, he added two inches of the powder to his potion and stirred it five times counterclockwise before waving his wand over it again. He watched with satisfaction as the potion turned a deep orange color and he turned down the heat to let the potion cool before he bottled it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________________He’d finished bottling his potion and had cleaned up his workspace, shrinking his cauldron once more after muttering a Scourgify charm on it and putting it in his bag. With the six vials of potion in his desk, he wrote down what the problem with the recipe on the blackboard was before waiting to turn in his potion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Ten minutes to the end of class, the professor had everyone who hadn’t completed the potion clean up and once they were all back in their seats he began speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Can anyone tell me where they or their classmates went wrong?” Snape intoned in a bored voice, and as no one raised their hands, Harry raised his lazily with two fingers in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Mister Black. Where did your classmates go wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“They trusted your directions, sir. They didn’t notice that you reversed the stirring directions since they didn’t compare between your recipe and the textbook.” Harry grinned victoriously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Twenty points to Mister Black for being observant!” Snape exclaimed with an almost sadistic glint in his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I trust you will all be more _observant _in the future. Class dismissed!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Harry gathered his things into his bag, cleaning his quill and stoppering his ink before striding out of the classroom toward his next class, his feet moving silently across the stone floor. He’d mastered the art of walking silently long ago when he crept around with Ella at midnight to watch the moon and the stars. Now, with the added runes carved into the soles of his shoes, he was like a ghost drifting through the castle halls. He could sneak up on the most observant of people and watch them jump out of their skins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Some of the seventh years had already threatened to curse him if he ever snuck up on them again, and they quickly stopped turning their backs to him. He didn’t necessarily _mean _to do it the first couple of times, but it was just too fun to stop.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________As Harry moved toward his next class, he wondered who else he could scare with his excellent sneaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Abandonment

Hi guys! So first I should explain why I started this story. Originally it was going to be a set up for the second installment that I really had a passion for, and as I started my other two Harry Potter fics, this one kind of fell onto the back burner. 

That being said, anyone is welcome to pick up this fic. I’m totally fine with someone else continuing this story. I just don’t feel that I can do it justice and create a good plot line for it like it deserves because I’m not inspired. 

All your kudos and comments mean so much to me and I love you all! If you want to see more of my writing, it’s in my profile. 

\- omigod

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Criticism and comments welcome!


End file.
